giving him up ?
by mike-elf
Summary: Ciel Has ordered to Sebastian to listen the things that alios ordered to claude if he disobey Ciel'll ostracism him and take claude as butler wil he disobey and give ciel up as a master? there must be so many mistakes in this if so I'm really sorry for
1. giving him up ?

It's WAS a Oneshot but since you guys liked it and asked me to write more well I'm making it more :D

Uke Sebastian if you don't like don't read. It's yaoi . It 's slash, force& …..? is it ?

Let me know what you think about this.

Please comment! 0

I thought it was 3:00 AM. But the clock in my room has been broken.

I should have been getting up but he had been sleeping on top of me with his long length inside of me, I couldn't breathe very well. Stupid spider took me by force with my hands being bound all the night and I couldn't do anything because of bocchan 's order who had told me to bear With Alois's orders, I should get up and then start making breakfast….

Claude moved on top of me and made me wince with pain, he was fucking awake ,we both knew it.

"if you're awake why don't move away and untie me Claude-san?"

" hm ?because seeing you in pain is much more fun michaelis"

he said into my right ear while I could feel his chest behind my back, he start touching my sides to my chest, I didn't do anything ,I just lied there like a limp, letting him doing it his way, rape or force I didn't care! I was not give bocchan up to spiders.

Without any warning he moved out of me, making me bite my lower lip not to give him satisfaction of hear me in surprise, he touched back of my knees upper to back of my tights until he was groping my ass cheeks. I could feel his nails in my flesh drawing out blood.

"you have a perfect ass you know that michaelis? "

He said while playing with my ass and rubbing it, this was getting boring, he put his hand on top of my bound hands,

"I don't like when hands get red like this because of not getting blood"

Like I Care what you like you spider ,perverted freak.

"so let's change your position michaelis"

He untied my hands from my back.

"sit up"

I forced myself slowly to sit, blood was coming back to my hands and they have started to hurt, even thought I am a demon, when another demon do things to me it hurts (well it always hurts) but with demons doing things to each other it hurts more since they know how hurt each other, and this bastard was taking his time with me it was driving me mad to obey a demon like him.

"lay on your back"

I did, but I didn't want to see his face, why would I want to see his face while he was fucking me? And why did he want to see mine? He was just doing this out of hate or was he looking for some opening to get rid of me and get to bocchan 's soul?

He surprised me by pushing my knee into my chest I looked at him like I just noticed him, he kept looking at me with his icy gaze.

"give me your hand"

I did! I just did the thing he wanted and it would be over soon ?at least I hoped.

" why do you want to tie me when you know I will not run away?"

Oh no he tied my wrist to my ankle and did to the same to my other hand and leg, I felt my face burned with humiliation I couldn't closed my legs and everything was showing out …Everything.

"because butlers like you looks cuter when they are helpless michaelis"

Cute? I'm cute? people calling me cool! he sees me as a cute person?

He said into my ear while nipping it with his fangs" I'll make you cry for me"

I smiled" you are funny for a spider you know that? Even if you cut my head off you will not hear me cry for mercy "

"you are dirty michaelis, you want me to take your head? Wow ,how kinky!"

I just looked at him did he want t o go that far? He was going to cut me to pieces? I wouldn't die but it will hurt.

"I won't disobey bocchan 's orders so you can take my place, so try whatever!"

He stared at me ,without his glasses, he looked more demon without them on !

" you turn me on michaelis"

Yes… yes you want to start it with cutting my fingers I know that … Huh? What?

"I want to Fuck you until you can't walk for weeks"

Huh? What the hell? He said while putting his palm on my chest, feeling my pulse when did he came this close? Our noses were nearly touching, I didn't back off ,I just kept watching him and trying my best to not showing my emotions.

He tore his eyes from mine and stared at my lips while getting closer, I've read his mind and turned my face aside, but this didn't stop him from what he wanted, he kissed side of my face every inch of it, I just closed my eyes and wait for him to finish, but…

suddenly he forced my head to face him, he was holding my head with both hands so I couldn't move it at all.

I glared at him, he leaned on me and start to kissing my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, back of my eyes, he kept kissing my lips and licking them with his freakishly long tongue to open my mouth for him. touching my tongue with his tongue like a lover, why was he kissing me like one would kiss a lover?

"nnn.."

I tried to shake my head but he was holding me, fisting my hair gently, playing with it while kissing me deeply!

damn it spider I'm not your lover, stop, but it felt good…. But I am a demon I have my pride… I didn't kiss back thought

Finally he broke the kiss and I gasped for air, looking down on me ,he touched my stomach with his left hand while touching my lips with his thumb, I tried not to jerk away, his left hand moved slowly to my tight, touching inside of it to my balls, rolling them together… His thumb forced my mouth open….

I didn't fight him he knew that too but he tied me like this, so I kept trembling not to fall to my side.

he put two of his fingers inside of my mouth, holding my tongue with them at first then start fucking my mouth with his fingers, touching my cock now with his other hand he took me in his hand!

I was tired, he didn't let me take any sleep for the past week ,while he, himself slept made me not to! With toys or being inside of me, demons don't need to sleep but they need Their rest when they're weak they do sleep ,he didn't pay any attention to my pleasure before so why was he touching me now?

Making me arouse at first? I gave in this time, all this while there was just pain for me so let it be this time, it's what he wants any ways, he kept stroking me while looking into my half open eyes and moved his fingers inside of my mouth, touching the tip of my cock and pulling on the sensitive skin, he kept teasing me and pumping my length in his palm while watching me with his golden eyes.

"you are trembling, how cute"

He kissed inside of my tight

" maybe I should make you shake, it would be cuter, right Sebastian michaelis?"

Like I cared what you wanted to do with me but you can't kill me ,four eyes.

He licked the inside of my tight to show me his unusual long tongue, I watched him suck a hickey on me there, why was I in this position? He was so near like this ,I could see everything!

he kissed my balls and took them in his mouth which was hot like fire, I was about to moan but his fingers were inside of my mouth so it stock in my throat, I was grateful for him finger fucking my mouth like that.

I tried to yank my hips back so he stops sucking on my balls but that was a mistake since it took his attention to my cock and he looked me in the eyes while smirking .

"oh he want me lick you here too?"

Fucking bastard , he slowly licked the side of my cock now while playing my balls, I couldn't even answer because of his fingers. He took my cock's skin with his fang and make me wince.

"do you like it now?"

I watched him licking the tip with his long tongue tongue and taking me in.

"but there is another place that you like me to touch you there right?"

He pushed me into the matters even more so my lower body was near to his face while he was sitting ,my body weight was on my shoulders, I felt His tongue on my opening he teased me there a little before forcing his tongue inside me ,what the hell? Shudders ran down my body, now I was choking on his fingers. His tongue was long so it went deeper than I thought, he tongue fucked me while pumping my length in his palm, he took his fingers out of my mouth and looked at me, I gasped for air.

"S.. Stop it"

"oh so you like it"

He said ,a thumb rubbed over my lower lip, he showed me his fingers

" now they are wet enough I guess"

I turned my face to the matters when he pushed a finger into me

" you are soft inside"

pushing his finger deeper and rotating it around, he pumped my erection, his lips was nipping on my neck .

"I just played a little with you and you are this hard already. Do you want it this bad?"

He said and added another finger, my back arched and my head pushed back to the matters, I took the matters into my hand and sucked my lower lip into my mouth to not make noises, my struggling amused him and he attacked my nipples.

"so manly you are Sebastian michaelis , yet you are so beautiful! look at your nipples they look so delicious, I want to eat them up!"

Then he bite on my left nipple near the heart, I could feel my face flushing and my heart beat fast, when he added a third finger it start to hurt, my breathing got faster and I could hear myself making small noises but I couldn't hold them in any more than this. He rolled me over so I was on my four and forced his fingers inside and thrusting into me with them.

"just using my fingers to stroke it, is enough to make you drip cum and make you feel so good huh michaelis?"

He said while pumping me in his hand with time of thrusting his other hand. My face was in to the matters, I was trying hard to keep my voice in

" as …if ….Claude- san "

I will not cum before him even if he suck me and finger me all the day, even if my weakness is pleasure , I am not small but he was covering my back with his form while fingering me, he took a hold of my waist and pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap now as his fingers was inside me they gone deeper inside and him stroking me, he leaned closer to suck on my neck and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to cum, how much longer did he want to play with me like this?

He pushed me back to the matters on my back then and rubbed my hips, his face was on my crotch and two fingers of each hand was inside me I could tell , it hurts, but it wasn't worse than any other of the last months nights, at least there was some pleasure too, he sucked on tip of my cock, his crotch was near to my face I could feel my face getting hotter by every minute.

"don't worry I won't make you suck me"

"p.. Put some thing in m..my mouth and you've lost it, Claude -san"

I couldn't keep my voice still it was getting shaky.

"yeah I know ,that mouth of yours is dangerous"

He said while rubbing on my buttocks, making me shudder under him

"you are so stubborn michaelis"

He stopped, I watched him moving between my legs while trying to capture my breathe to normal, he sure did play a lot, now this was the real thing, I focused on my breathing but still by the time he pushed his erection into me, I was shuddering, he was thick even thicker than four of his fingers and I tried to relax under him so he won't tear me up again! I still had the day coming and this bastard knew how to push me to my limit if he tear me up again I would get dizzy today after days bearing like this with him and his majesty, I might even collapse during the work.

He pushed in with force and settled himself completely in before taking me into his palm. Why was he doing this? If he wanted to humiliation me, he of all knew better that this wouldn't make me or any demon ashamed, I wasn't a human and demons never felt embarrassed because of getting pleasure even forced pleasure, pleasure is pleasure.

But the last few years living with humans changed that part in me a little and I always had more pride not to sleep with just anyone.

He started pounding into me and pumping me with time of his thrusts, I bite down on my lower lip not to scream out. It fucking hurt even thought he prepared me that much , still ,it hurt, not like last night thought. He was thrusting into me deeply, hard and brutal, and I knew he wanted me cry , that was what he was saying into my ear for the past months and I wasn't going to give him a loud cry of mercy but he just kept trying.

He pushed my legs more into my chest while fucking me. I could keep the screams in but I couldn't do anything about fast breathing and panting and the low moans, he flipped me over roughly, I nearly sobbed into the matters when he snapped his hips sharply forward into me, he start rocking back and forth in sharply with deep short thrusts, I could feel myself getting ripped inside again, he was near to climax but he was holding back to hurt me more.

"ah you're bleeding again let me see your face"

He pulled out of me and rolled me over, I couldn't focus on him, I felt dizzy, he looked down on me and start to untie me.

"looks like you can't move anymore how dolce"

My body felt limp but I told myself I won't cry out, he stroked my nearly limp arousal to life and licked the top of my cock, I was hard again! How could this happen? He forced my legs apart, forcing himself in ,I bite down on my lip until it bleed, this time was even worse than getting ripped, he held my legs in a bruising grip and dug his nails into my flesh while thrusting in violently.

I just tried to bearing the pain when he licked the blood off my lip and deepened a kiss while pumping me in his hand, he was still riding me hard while took both of my hands in one on top of my head and I actually swallowed his moans inside of my mouth while he panted hard into my mouth and shuddered on top of me before pumping his seed inside me, I didn't came, and I just wished him leave me, he buried his nose into my hair while still pumped my length in a lazy slow path.

"inside you , feels good, now it's your turn to come"

What? He wasn't done yet? " I don't need to, just let go"

"oh? But I want you to, you're bleeding down there, should I lick it for you?"

I just glare at him whose fault was that? he ran his fingers down on my chest, start kissing me from my lips to lower, nipping on my neck while teasing the tip of my cock.

"I want to swallow you Sebastian michaelis, you taste very good, your taste makes me horny until I lose control"

What the hell was he saying while biting on my nipple? He kissed my belly to my cock I don't care what you want. I just wanted to go and take a shower, I still had the day coming, he licked the tip of my cock teasingly, I kept looking while he licked my tore bottom, it hurt even with his tongue I could feel it.

While he took my balls into his mouth and then he start sucking on my cock I didn't feel much but my body was responding to his touch, I kept looking at him blankly while he was sucking, I didn't feel horny or hot but I was hard , this was what he wanted anyway and I was forced to do whatever he wanted ,my climax took me by surprise when it came.

he swallowed all of it while looking at my face, I didn't make any sound, he knew I didn't enjoy it at all as he smirked at me, how come he was showing me all kind of emotions while he looked like a stone in front of others?

It's was 5:00 AM already, if I could take a shower I was lucky, I was so tired, so numb, and hurt. Just wished I could sleep or rest even for 3-4 hours… But this guy wouldn't let me.

I start to getting up slowly, he watched me while he was dressing himself, the bed was a mess thanks to him, there was blood on the sheets, I have to clean it as soon as possible.

I sat on the bed, it hurt even with sitting I just doze off for a while to get myself together, then I felt his fingers on my cheek caressing my face.

"are you giving him up already michaelis?"

I didn't jerk back or anything I just smiled at his foolishness.

"you know he is mine Claude -san why would I give up something that is already mine? I'll keep listening to my master to the very end After all I am a hell of butler"

Then I pushed his hand away from my face and stood up, I could feel the blood and Cum running down between my legs but I ignored it.

"then if you excuse me I'll take my leave ,I have works to do"

And even thought it hurt like crazy to even stand I stood there straight and walked to the shower to wash up the smell off from my body and going back to serve my Lord during the day!


	2. Chapter 2:I won't give him up

Ok I'm sooooooooooorry for making you wait all this time but life was hard and even thought I had the chapter ready I didn't have the time to check it for upload so I'm sorry but hey I did it no? even though it's not much I cut some parts for another chapter * devil smile* oh I'm bad TTATT No wait Claude is such an ass he'll be an Ass in at least 1 -2 more chapter anyway I think ?

No, not here, he can't….

I thought to myself, a butler would never do that in a kitchen but he pushed me to a table on my stomach and start undoing my pants harshly, what if someone came in?

He put my pants down and start groping my hips, it was less than 3 hours since last he took me and I didn't have time to heal, it was going to hurt like crazy, I just knew.

" doing you in your butler clothes is fun Michaelis"

Claude said while circling his erection to my hole.

"coming to the kitchen seeing you making breakfast, I just wanted to push you down and fuck you right away ,well that's what I'm doing now haha"

he said into my ear and licked my neck then he started to push his erection into me, it hurt I wanted to scream, I wanted to push him aside and leave but I stood there and let him go deeper inside me. He didn't even take the time to undress me, just pushed down my pants and rim into me like this, he pushed in and settle himself in for a few seconds before start pounding in to me hard, my eyes shout open with pain he was causing.

I tried to relax I didn't want to get tear any more than this; he was thrusting in very deep and brutal.

With every thrust me and a table was moving forward, my breathing came out in shallow pant.

"You like it Michaelis?" I could feel him smirk.

"p.. please finish it soon Claude-san I got W.. Works to do " I said while trying to keep my voice still.

"Oh, but I want to enjoy you properly, he said while taking my hands behind me. He stop fucking me for a moment and took his time tying my hands behind me, While he did that all of the sudden I felt him inside me.

since he wasn't moving I felt his long length deeply and I couldn't help but tighten up in shock, that was a mistake, when I did that his hips moved forward sharply and a gasp of pain came out of my lips.

"Ho? So you like it this much?"

He said while placing his hands to each side of my head on the table" do you love it deep?"

he asked while start to move his hips in a circle gentle motion while whispering into my ear" you want it Michaelis just admire it" he said and nipped my ear then he kissed my Cheek,

With him moving like that I was feeling him deeply. I could feel my face flash

"t…that's not it Claude-san… p…please finish this, someone might come in "I struggled to stay but still I couldn't stop shaking, my heart beating fast.

"oh? But you love it this much you won't let me go"

Since he starts to move this way I couldn't relax under him and with second I was becoming tenser.

"See? It feels good, that's good squeeze me more"

What the hell am I doing? I should be relax, I start to loosen up slowly.

"eh you've loosen it up? You are being mean Michaelis I was enjoying this, you were too"

He said into my ear while still keeping the circle lazy thrusting motion.

"That's OK I'll fuck you nice and deep another time when I wanted to make you cum "

What? He was going to do what he did this morning again? Making me feel pleasure the way he wanted? His hips start to move fast again and snapped me out of my thoughts, I nearly sobbed at the pain.

"since you are in such a hurry let's finish this soon" he said and dug his nails into my hips in a tight and bruising grasp, he was adding another bruise to all the bruises and wounds he caused me in this time, he thrust in brutal, I was getting dizzy I couldn't see anything but the white pain, my eyes were half open and my breathing came out in shallow pants he took a grip on my tight hands while moving sharply inside me

" You are the best Michaelis "

he made me stand with pulling on my bound hands from behind, I could barely take my feet under me, my head was heavy I couldn't keep it up, I was feeling numb.

he hugged me tightly from behind while fucking me, he took my head in his hand and run his fingers to my hair and face while finding access to biting on my neck.

"just a little more" he panted into my neck, his thrusts start to get even faster( if possible), I didn't even have strength to moan even if I wanted to.

I just stared blankly across the room with my head in his hand, he shuddered and pumped his seed inside of me while he held me and his climax washed away I thought I want to sleep I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Without warning he pulled out of me and let go of me , I collapsed on my knees, my head down and my eyes closed, my breathing came out in pained pant, I lost balance because of my bound hands and fell to one side on the ground, Ah now my clothes all got dirty and wrinkly, how troublesome for me to feel this weak , I could feel Claude staring at me on the ground for a while before kneel down next to me and he dug his hand to my hair pushing locks of it away from my face while brushing my cheek.

Shivers ran down my back but I didn't open my eyes, he kept touching my face and pat my hair for a while, when was he going to leave? He got what he wanted; I opened my eyes and stared at him before saying

"Claude-san will you untie my hands?"

He stared back at me like something surprised him.

"It's your fault Michaelis, it's your fault for being like this"

What was he talking about? I looked at him in confusion while he push me on my belly to the ground, what? He wanted another around? It can't be, he pulled my hips up to himself and with one hand pushed my shirt up and placed his hand between my shoulder blades and pushed my torso to the ground, without warning he pressed inside me, I couldn't hold back a pained moan inside and he just rim inside harshly.

"you moaned, you actually moaned, I don't care if it was from pain or pleasure, but I could hear your moan, that's really something, I might can't make you scream yet but a moan from you it was the best thing I ever heard, Michaelis please let your voice out, I want to hear you more" he said while thrusting harshly inside me, tears were coming to my eyes because of pain and I really wanted to cry out. It felt like all the screams from his time was trapped inside of my chest and my throat felt tight, because of that I couldn't breathe.

"I can't stop myself" he said while dug his nails into my flesh" it's your fault"

I struggled to get away from him "Claude-san no more I h…have to g...go Ah"

Another moan skipped from my lips and in return he pushed me more to the ground and fucked me as hard as he could, I could feel his demonic area rise darker by seconds(mine was getting weaker) his eyes were flashing with lust, I could feel the blood running down my legs and the feeling of him doing me was like forcing a knife inside a wound and ram it around, my mind was faraway, I couldn't think anymore, he pushed me flat into the ground and lost rhythm before biting on sensitive skin of one my neck and I arched into the pain and suppressed the scream I so badly wanted to let out. He released his seed inside and slumped down on top of me, my mind was fuzzy and all I wanted was him out of me and away from me, he nuzzled my hair for a while on top of me and pulled out of me slowly .

"Oh you've lost a lot of blood down there"

I was hearing him from far away when he talked to me while untying my hands.

"Your wrists are wounded too"

Why the hell was he telling me these things? I didn't need his comments when the reason was him, but I didn't answer him anyway, I needed to get ready for breakfast, it was past 9 Am. slowly I start to sit up and looking for my pants that he tore away from my legs minutes ago and tossed somewhere on the ground and he was just watching me struggle to sit down, that was when I heard an angry grunt ,I looked up and saw Pluto glaring angrily at Claude , he has sensed something was wrong, Claude stared at him emotionlessly , this was good if Pluto was going to do something and attack him, Claude might have kill him ,he is a Dog nit what I really like but the stuff loved him and I wasn't about to let him kill him here like he was nothing.

"Pluto, come here"

I called for him, and They both looked back to my side, Pluto ran to me happily and Put his hand on my shoulders while licking my face happily ,I frowned but pet him on head .

"Pluto bring my pants to me please" he went for it and I start to stand.

"Claude-san if you don't have any works here, please leave"

I said while standing wobblingly, blood and cum was running down my knees for the second time today ,I stood but fit dizzy and was about to fall when Claude Got me half away, my head was heavy , he got my upper body in his arms and my head was in his chest, I slapped his hands away and struggled to not to fall while standing on my own.

"Oh, you seems sick, micheals"

He said with a smirk on his face, I could barely see his face my vision was getting blurry.

"thanks to you Claude-san" I felt Pluto biting softly on my shoulder to get my attention, Claude turned around to leave the kitchen finally he was going to leave, I turned to Pluto but suddenly I felt more faint , everything was turning around me and I lost balance and fell, Pluto got me half away this time and let out a worried whimper, he slowly lead me to the ground, my eyes were half open and saw Claude attention came to us ,he turned around and came forward to us, I could see but couldn't move, everything was getting darker when he called my name "Sebastian micheals" and took my head in his arms why the hell was he always called me by my full name? Perverted spider. I was too tired to answer him or even look at him, no I couldn't pass out now I had works to do, but slowly I couldn't open keep my eyes open and lost to the exhaustion, darkness embarrassed me and I leant to it.

I woke Up with the far noises my eyelids were heavy, I didn't want to wake up yet but I remembered where I was and what happened and sat up suddenly ,sharp pain hit from my back, I gasped a pained pant, I was dressed and felt my bottom was Clean .

" you shouldn't sit so suddenly "I looked to my right and saw Claude, he has breakfast ready on the serving table ,he has placed me on three of the chairs together, "I got breakfast ready for Boochan and majesty, you don't need to worry" he said with a yet cold voice.

"how long was I out?" I asked

"25 min and 40 sec that's a lot for a demon, thought you don't look like you've recovered yet, I've stitched you, you've been bleeding pretty badly" yeah I could feel the pain of them , why was he being nice anyway ?I tried to stand on my wobbling legs,

"Thank you Claude-san you didn't need to do all this" I said with a weak smile .

"I didn't do this for you, it was for Bouchan's sake not to spend his day without a butler" I could see him getting Red was it even possible?

"I's 9:30 I have to go and get the stuff ready for the day , if you excuse me I'll take my leave" with that I leave the room slowly without waiting for answer, I heard Pluto following me and making worried noises ,I woke the stuff and Put them to their works and got Bouchan ready, after breakfast , it was music lesson's time , Finny destroyed the garden again ,I start to think to do the works alone when Brad fired ( exploded) the kitchen again and merlin broke the teacup series for the 40th time this week and Pluto was running after me around all the day, I was pushing myself to keep up after the lunch, Alois and bouchan decided to play chess in the afternoon , I was feeling weak and cold sweat was running down my back made me shiver, but I was glad Claude didn't try a move on me again , well he didn't get me alone since then I'm sure he care less ."Sebastian you don't look so good, are you Ok? "Alios said with a smirk on his face, he knew what was wrong with me, he was the one who ordered all of these to Claude and now he was fucking enjoying seeing me like this, "No, there is nothing wrong" I said with a forced smile, since alios commented about me, boochan kept staring at me deeply and I just avoided his eyes, he didn't know what was happening to me , he just though Claude and me were doing demonic things as Alios wanted , I didn't want to let him know as a phantom Butler that was my duty to deal with things without having my master to worry about.

Pluto start to acting weird around me, it's looks like something was bothering him , it wasn't Claude or something in this room I could tell , Alios and Boochan were still playing the chess, I bend over to boochan's ear" if you excuse me I'll go check on the stuff boochan" he answered me with a short nod and I leave the room Pluto wanted to come with me but I make him understand that he has to stay with a sharp glare.

I felt like I saw something moving in the woods from the window of the second floor hall, I fasten my walking to check the garden ,I wished I was wrong and nothing was in the wood to worry about, but when I got there I saw lightness and a person who was standing in the middle of the garden in all too with clothes I thought I killed him before but why or rather how was he here?


End file.
